1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tripod supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tripod supports have been used for many different applications. The advantages of such supports are well recognized from the fact that the support legs may be collapsed into co-extensive position for convenient storage or travel and, when the location of use is reached, such legs may be conveniently expanded to their support positions.
Prior art tripod supports have been proposed for maintaining a vertical post erect for supporting a camera from the top thereof. Such supports have been proposed which incorporate telescopical tubes projecting downwardly from the posts with a biasing spring interposed between the post and tube such that the bias of the spring carries a portion of the weight of the camera. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,560 to Resk.
Other tripod support arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 744,386, 1,571,440, 1,287,365 and 2,282,285.
These prior art tripod supports suffer the shortcoming that erection thereof require manual manipulation of the tripod legs, a task that typically occupies both hands of the user.